The plague of rats, reapers and ropes
by graciekit99
Summary: The day death came to live with London. Thats what happened no doubts about it. The morning was bright and sunny but soon turned into grey cloud and looked like it was about to pour out of the hevean. Perfect weather for death to fit in. Some people looked up at the sky as tunder and lightning started and begun to pray. Most just continued their business as usual.


**Hi hi people, really really hope you like this. Sorry if I get the history wrong .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler. All are owned by Yana Toboso (one hell of a writer). **

_The day death came to live with London. Thats what happened no doubts about it. The morning was bright and sunny but soon turned into grey cloud and looked like it was about to pour out of the hevean. Perfect weather for death to fit in. Some people looked up at the sky as tunder and lightning started and begun to pray. Most just continued their business as usual. All but a group of young looking men and a silvery haired man. They just looked up at the sky and smiled._

The teacher and his class of trainee reapers stood on top of the roof of Westminster looking out upon the River Thames towards a bustling market place. The silver haired teacher smiled to himself then turned to the nervous looking class. " Ok trainees, today is your final exam".

The group of reapers looked at one another then back to their teacher " Under normal circumstances, you would be given a month to do this part of the exam but we are understaffed and we have lots of people dieing at the one time. We need ever reaper we've got".

He looked out again into the rat infested city then leaned against a nearby chimney pot " Ok people, you know the drill so get a move on".

The group of twenty or so trainees got into their pairs, jumped roof to roof to their first reaps. It only had taken three minutes for the city to fill with the blue shimmering light of cinematic records . They came from almost every street along the river and port.

" It seems our little group are doing well but alas they must try harder for this plague will devastate this country, it's people and the rest of Europe " he said with a tiresome feel to it.

He grabbed death scythe and hid it in his large black robes he wore when he would teach then jumped down into a dark alleyway. The alley was as black like the middle of the night and things were hard to make out. Alas, he did not need his eyes to know what was there.

The feel of damp and rotten timber from the houses he pass. There was a sour smell of rubbish and waste coming from every little crack in the walkway . A rat scuttled by him but he didn't get to kick it away because of a fast flash of red hair ran by him.

He sighed as a sharp ping hit his side and pulled out the dagger " Now, Miss Sutcliff I believe " turned around like lightning and grabbed the red hairs arm. " If you keep this up, you'll be seeing lots more of me. The time for you is coming Sutcliff and you can't just run nor hide from death, now can you".

The red head struggled trying to break free but too weak against the strong reaper . He helded out his arm and his scythe appeared out of nowhere in his extended arm " And what do I owe the pleasure to catch a glimpse of what people dug the pipe piper. I thought you only went after fair young lasses m'dear".

" It's only a little bit of revenge. Those harlots were after my love ". He smiled at the red head "Well thats a first for me, tis odd for a lady of your social class. Aren't yer the eldest in a family of rich ship merchants from France but you married a English man so your name changed and you moved to London".

She gave a shocked sounding gasp " How...how did you know all that stuff".

" Well m'dear don't you recognise me or is it just too dark to see anything clearly" he dragged her towards the only ray of light in the alley. She looked up to the tall reaper and his even taller death scythe. " Your Death in the flesh" she crocked.

" Yes m'dear I'm what you call Death in the flesh". He looked up at the cloudy sky and just listened. You could hear faint crys of pain and the smell of smoke made its way down the alley. " I never liked being called Death, Undertaker fits my bill better. Till next time m'lady, I've some business to attend too". Undertaker released his grip and then jumped to the roof of a near by house.

》》》**Somewhere in the middle of South London** 《《《

" Hey, Tom 'ave you anymore reaps on the exam list". The brunette boy looked down at his record book then back to his partner " Just got one more,the guys name is William T. Spears".The two boys grabbed their death scythes and headed out deeper into the city.

The streets were lined in dirt and what once filled chamber pots as for the smell it would bring tears to your eye. They came to a large diamond filled with people. It was surrounded by tall narrow buildings made of timber frames. The only stone building was a church which towered high in to the grim looking sky.

" Hey Jim do we 'ave the right place. It's a bit crowded 'ere ain't it". The crowds started to part the way as a large group of people dressed in rags and tighed up in ropes made their way to wooden burning poles. Some black claned men fastened them to the pole and then one steped forward.

" Today yer bear witness to the trails of witches, heretics and treason to the king. We started with Lillian Bradford accused of using black magic on her new born son which made him died the color blue. Do you accept the charges miss".

The two trainee reapers looked away as the girl pleaded for her freedom but she had hot coals put in her mouth and then gagged. This happened to the rest of the group until only one was left " William T. Spears accused of killing his betrothed out of not getting a child and for hate of the king. Do you accept the charges sir".

William looked out at the crowd of people and the two reapers sworn that he had winked at them " I do accept my good man but I did not kill my wife for gaining no child, I killed her for she had been seeing men when I went to work daily".

The crowd whispered to themselves as the executors made their minds up.

" Sorry sir tis for the safety of the city". The man helded out a torch of fire towards the grey and cloudy sky " Let Hell wecome this group of people into their mists". One by one each of the men lit the logs of wood under the people.

Screams of pain and sorrows filled the air as well as the smell of smoke which made the air heavy. More reapers came to the area. The two boys jolted backwards as their teacher taped them on the shoulders " Well lads, I'll take this one. There is something that isn't all it seems with him. You both pass, now go get some proper glasses and something to eat".

The two reaper gleamed with joy and ran off. The older reaper walked over to the group of burning people. He picked up his scythe and plunged it into William chest but nothing happened. He stood there shocked for a few seconds then pulled out his scythe. A single green reel of cinematic record came out.

After he seen it a light smile came to his face " So the gods have chosen you to become a grim reaper".

**And that ends chapter one. Hope y'all liked it. I already have plans to bring more Grell into the story but you will have to wait till next time. **

**Oh and I know that Grell is a guy but I'm having him as female when he was human. I'm basing this more on the manga in parts with some hints of the ova( William the reaper ) **

**Oh and I would love to thank my brilliant beta reader ShadowedSoulSpirit**

**Please review cause I love to hear what you think.**

**Slán go fóill. **


End file.
